


What He Wants

by Krammer



Series: Lovestruck Fools [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Grumpy Gulf, Incomprehensible Mew, Internal Conflict, M/M, Oblivious Gulf, Soft Gulf, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krammer/pseuds/Krammer
Summary: Alas, Gulf, in all of his oblivious glory, could not solve the mystery as to why he felt like this. He wanted to stop yearning something. But first, he needed to know what this something was and if it was possible to stop yearning it.But he had a lead.A lead by the name of Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Series: Lovestruck Fools [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired. I wanted to make a soft bittersweet romance. Please enjoy!

**"What He Wants"**

_by Krammer_

* * *

Gulf wanted something.

His heart pounded furiously against his chest. It wished to get out, to reach out for the unknown. His blood burning to match the dull ringing in his ears. Gulf felt so alive. Like he had an intense reason for existence. All for those moments. Against such strong emotions that flooded in him as if something was fluttering inside him, it was a solemn interaction. Because as much as he craved it, deep in his heart, he knew he couldn’t have it. Couldn’t survive it, even.

It occurred whenever he saw that person. No matter how much they denied to face him, his eyes would linger. Whenever he saw that person’s smile, even if he was not the cause, a tingle would never fail to tickle his heart. Whenever that person’s hand brushed against his, Gulf's every fiber of being would tremble. Whenever those exquisite eyes gave him attention, the flush that reached his ears betrayed him. Never before had he experienced such an attachment. It frightened him.

Alas, Gulf, in all of his oblivious glory, could not solve the mystery as to why he felt like this. He wanted to stop yearning something. But first, he needed to know what this something was and if it was possible to stop yearning it.

But he had a lead.

A lead by the name of Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.

He felt it again, as Mew's arms found their way to Gulf's waist. Oh, how Gulf hated it. Yet, he didn’t make any move to remove those hands off of him. His reasoning? He liked the warmth. He could tell more than a hundred excuses but none would actually be the genuine one.

In the beginning, Gulf didn’t mind these touches. It was all for the series. So they could portray their characters better. To make them more believable. They needed to get used to each other’s touches, to each other’s spaces. Simple hand brushing that escalated to full blown make out sessions were nothing. Until Gulf started feeling somewhat different. Until he started feeling raw and exposed whenever his Khun Phi did anything to him. Until Gulf couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know when it started. He didn’t want to know when it started.

“Is Yai Nong sleepy na?” His P'Mew asked him while gently patting his tummy. Gulf raised a brow at him.

“No. Why do you ask, Phi?” he replied.

“You’ve had your brows knit like Type since a while now,” Mew shrugged.

_It’s because of Khun Phi, khrab._

Gulf massaged the area between his brows to get rid of the creasing. He became conscious about it now. Thinking about Khun Phi was beginning to show on his face. He had to be more careful.

They stayed in each other’s hold for a few more moments. Did both of them savor the feeling? Gulf didn’t know. He was very sure he did, though. Slowly, the bittersweet feeling he had stuck in the pit of his stomach got overwritten by this soft instance. Sweetness overpowering the bitterness. Gulf didn’t like sweets, but he liked this. This could very well be the only sweet thing he will never get sick of. Except good things don’t last. Mew took the initiative to let go of his Nong, seeing as Gulf didn’t seem to make any moves. In fact, Gulf’s hands almost tried to prevent his hands from disappearing. It was a good thing Gulf had some semblance of self-control left. He reminded himself that he needed to scold himself later. He was this close to giving himself a bitch slap.

His eyes followed Mew's back across the room, where he chatted carelessly with P'Run and the others. A sudden chill wrapped itself around him, acting like a hilariously inferior replacement for those big warm hands that seemed like they could protect Gulf from all the bad things in the world. He wished those hands back. Yup, he was about to give himself the meanest bitch slap his small hands could give.

Gulf decided that he would get rid of this unnecessary bickering within him with food. They still had a bit more time till the shoot so he headed out. He didn’t bother informing anyone, not even his manager. He’d be back anyway. The need was just useless. He needed to get his head into the right space too, so he’d be into it during the shoot. Walking by himself would help.

His feet took him to a small, cozy coffee shop just outside. He saw this shop through his car windows while they were headed to the set. The fixtures inside the shop reminded Gulf of a fancy farmhouse, as funny as it sounded. Nonetheless, it held a comforting ambience. Warm lights enveloping the tiniest corners of the place, perhaps even warming the cold in Gulf. Just a bit.

“Would you like to take me out?” The cashier taking his order smiled at him. Gulf’s doe eyes widen at the question. He only wanted his drink, would he be going back with a girl instead? He didn’t think so. And just like that, her face went from a bubbly smile to a shocked expression. She looked as if a huge bucket of ice had been dumped on her before a deep scarlet flush invaded her cheeks.

“I-I mean, w-would you like to t-take out or d-dine in?” she corrected herself in a panic. An authentic laugh bubbled past Gulf’s lips. It chimed so beautifully that the cashier was left dumbfounded. The girl felt so lucky she agreed to cover her co-worker's shift who called in sick this morning. This was his first laugh of the day. The balance shifted. The tension in his shoulders dissipated. He needed this.

“Take out, please.” He answered, a happy smile plastered on his face. Still blushing, the girl nodded a little too fast and klutzy. It didn’t take long before she was handing Gulf his drink. Mysteriously, Gulf saw a cookie with his order. A cookie which he didn’t ask for.

“It’s on the house. As an apology for the little accident,” she smiled at him. Gulf’s head titled to the side. His smile turned into a heart shaped grin, revealing cute canines and pink lips.

“Thank you, it wasn’t a problem. I’m starting to wish I said yes,” his charms were leaking out. The spout already overflowing. The poor girl subjected to his overwhelming charisma nearly fainted. She felt unending gratefulness to the counter which she gripped for support. The beautiful human being before her proved to her the unfairness of the world. She wished with all her might that she could take her words back. Yes, please, take her out. She will be the ultimate yes man for this man. Anything for this peachy keen creature.

And just as she was contemplating making a move on him, the door of the shop chimed. Announcing the arrival of another utterly handsome human being. Unlike the cheerful one facing her, an air of intimidation surrounded the man. Tall, dark, and handsome described him perfectly. The eyes he passed by as he walked to the counter lingered with underlying hunger. With each step he took, he seemed more looming. Man or woman, no one could help themselves. Now, the cashier had two unearthly men standing before her. One smiling full of charm, the other looming with a fierce stare.

What shocked her most was the unexpected change in the other's demeanor. From a sullen glare, to a friendly grin as his dark orbs landed on the person in front of him.

“Nong,” his voice reverberating. Gulf jolted in surprise as the familiar voice flooded his ears. He turned to find his Phi smiling pleasantly at him. Gulf didn’t experience the bitterness in his heart anymore. He eased into himself.

“P’Mew,” he acknowledged, the color in Gulf’s eyes present once more.

“We were looking for you. You naughty boy, making your Phi worry,” Mew joked light-heartedly.

“Is it time already? I just thought of grabbing something to drink,” Gulf, with his sweet Bambi eyes and his little head tilted, responded. Mew nodded as he checked his watch. Khun Phi was right. It was time already.

“Shia, we should head back!” he was about to pull Mew by the arm until he remembered the cashier girl. He returned his attention to her.

“Thank you na khrab. You really made my day,” he gave wai and a bashful smile to her. Her face had gone tired of flushing so much at this point as she gave wai back. Her actions strained from the evident cold stare Mew was giving her. Gulf didn’t seem to notice it, though, as he continued swimming in his thoughts. 

He really didn’t think that was enough to show his thanks. He really did have a lot to thank her. If it wasn’t for her, Gulf would have wallowed and sulked in his thoughts for the whole day. Worrying about what a certain Khun Phi was doing to him and his heart.

Just like that, Mew and Gulf left an astonished cashier girl in rubbles.

“Let’s go back na,” Mew's hand crept up on Gulf's back, guiding him towards the exit. The customers' eyes were glued to the both of them right till the moment the door chimed their departure. Their thoughts could practically be heard from miles away.

_What a gorgeous couple._

Warmth filled Gulf as they walked back to the set. His senses focusing on Mew’s hand on his back. Said hand travelled to his waist, allowing Gulf to lean closer to his Khun Phi. He hated the fluttering in his chest, but he loved Mew's hands on him.

“Is that coffee? I thought you weren’t too fond of it?” the older man questioned for light conversation. Gulf looked at his drink.

“I wanted to wake up,” he answered.

It was a cryptic answer and left food for thought. Truth be told, he really did desire to wake up. He had an inkling that he’s been asleep for a while now. Despite his eyes being wide open and having at least 8 hours worth of sleep, his consciousness drifted. Like a heavy haze obscured his vision from a truth he had been trying to chase. A truth involving his Khun Phi.

“And you told me you weren’t sleepy,” Mew gave him a look. It made Gulf breath out a laugh.

“Finally! My Nong Gulf smiled, my Nong Gulf laughed!” He stopped walking to squish the younger man's cheeks. His face glowing from his own smile. Maybe it was exaggerated, but Gulf found it endearing. This time, his laugh, being so bright, could power an entire town. It rang in the air so lusciously, lingering high and light. His sparkling eyes crinkling in unison with the bridge of his nose. Cheeks turning a lush pink, pairing with his chestnut lips.

Mew's hands ceased pinching his Nong's cheeks. Even his smile dropped. His lips parted as he sucked in air that his nose apparently failed to give him.

“ _Breathtaking_ ,” his thoughts meshed with his speech. Along with his slip of the tongue, Gulf’s laugh was replaced by a spreading blush and the most adorable wide eyed look that met Mew's cloudy ones. The familiar ones that Gulf had when he felt like he was either on cloud nine or underwater.

The moment felt like eternity to the both of them.

As their eyes remained connected, Gulf’s heart pounded against his chest. It made the same sound that conflicted him beyond belief. The one that nearly ripped him apart to reach out for the unknown. The one that made him feel so alive and humane. The one that left him tasting bittersweet madness for days.

All of a sudden, Gulf woke up. The spell has been lifted. Everything was clear as day. The haze that clouded his eyes finally disappeared. Unveiling the truth he badly craved to know all this time. Why had he not figure out such a simple answer? He had to hand it to himself, he was amazingly dumb. And he didn’t know whether finally gaining this truth fixed everything or made everything worse.

At last, he knew what he wanted. What he ached for.

And he had a lead.

A lead by the name of Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.

“Do you need rescue breaths?” Gulf gave a cheeky grin. Of course, he chose to joke about it. Because his comprehension that he couldn’t survive it exceeded a new level of certainty. He did it as a lousy way of trying to save himself from the inevitable wreckage.

“Not sure,” Mew returned the joke. A part of Gulf was dissatisfied with the path his Phi chose. Although, he was the one who started it.

“If it’s not going to be Yai Nong who does it, I don’t want it.” Mew started walking again, so his Nong couldn’t see his expression. Whether he was serious or not, Gulf couldn’t figure it out.

“Then, Khun Phi will suffocate,” Gulf runs ahead of him, his coffee in his left hand and cookie in his right. He feels the wind against his skin as his feet take him back to the set. He whispers his little secret to the wind, positive that it will keep it to itself for now and forever.

  
_Ah, please want me like I want you, Khun Phi._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very welcome! Thank you for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it TT.TT


End file.
